


Close, Closer

by immortalbears



Series: Sober [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aromantic Felix, Drama & Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Past Locus/Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: After Locus' divorce with Wash, he moved into Felix's apartment.In the meantime, Wash's past finally manages to catch up with him.With Wash on one hand and Locus on the other, Felix tries to make the best of his circumstances by being a trashcan.





	

The look of uncertainty on Locus' face was priceless as he stood on tippy toes and pulled Locus down by his tie, mashing lips against lips. Felix had only seen it for a mere moment before he had to close his eyes or ruin the moment, but the taller, larger man gave no resistance, melting like hot butter on top of him – soft moist lips on top of a gluey kiss, tongue brushing against hard pearly teeth, little gates that hid away paradise.

 

Felix's eyes opened again when he realised that Locus' body was soft against his, yielding only partially – looking at him with sadness in his eyes. His teeth never parted, even as Felix flicked his tongue across the cupid bow of his upper lips one more time.

 

“I can't.” Locus rested his hand on the sofa. He looked at Felix with unspoken apology, and sat back down onto it.

 

Cajoling, Felix stood beside him, one hand on his hip, the other gesturing freely. “Why the hell can't you? It's been a while since you've had some fun, isn't it?”

 

Locus looked at the empty glasses on the table. “I have something on my mind.”

 

“Wanna talk about it? I mean, we've had a few drinks, you'll feel better and I probably won't remember it anyway.” _Or, I just might..._ Felix smiled, and sat down beside him. He looked at Locus sympathetically, eyes understanding, as he picked up the menu and held it out to Locus. _Sorry for misappropriating the money you gave me, Wash, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Gonna be all gallant and whatnot, I guess? Kinda like how Locus was when he first met me here. I think he'll like that._ “Go on, it's my treat. You're broke now, right? I'll get more. What do you want?”

 

“I'd like... Whiskey on the rocks, please,” Locus replied, giving the menu a quick once-over and setting it aside. He smiled gratefully at Felix, almost making the other man's heart skip a beat.

 

“Will do.” Felix nodded, returning the smile as he stood up. He chuckled awkwardly as he wobbled a little while spinning on his heels. His palm quickly went down as he steadied himself with the table, grinning at Locus as he mouthed 'oops'. The other man nodded at him patiently.

 

He ducked out of the sofa booth, grinned at the bartender, and ordered three whiskey on the rocks and one of his favourite cocktails. _Can't drink too much myself, but if he's still sober enough to feel bad, he'll need a_ lot _more than I ever will._

 

“Sure, have a seat. I'll bring it to you in a bit.” The bartender said, and Felix sauntered back, head light.

 

Felix returned to his seat, sliding in as close to Locus as possible without actually touching him. “Orders' coming in a bit. Let's make ourselves comfortable, shall we?”

 

“Yes.” Locus looked down briefly, shoulders hunched, elbows on the table.

 

Felix's gaze lingered on Locus' lips for a long moment, taking in the visage of light stubble and the hard angles of his jaw, and the redness of his eyes. Judging from that posture, Locus _was_ drunk, but Felix wasn't exactly sure just _how_ drunk.

 

It didn't take long before the server came around with the drinks – Felix thanked him with a charming smile, looking at him in the eyes as he did so – and basked in the brief moment when the handsome young man's eyes lit up. He turned to look at Locus again, tipping the drinks towards him. “Here, they're all yours.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Pfft. I swear to god, if you thank me one more time you're buying the next round.” Although he waved his hand at the gratitude, Felix could tell that Locus genuinely meant it from the tone of his voice, and it was reassuring. He looked at Locus again, taking in the entirety of his face as he smiled widely. The other man glanced at him, gave him a tight smile, and reached for the whiskey.

 

Locus closed his eyes for a brief moment, inhaling deeply as he did so. He relaxed visibly into the sofa, reached for his second drink, and downed that one, too.

 

Felix watched, amused at just how much Locus could drink. He stirred his cocktail and sipped it slowly, feeling his stomach churn at the thought of more alcohol. Perhaps he should have gotten water instead – _but who gets water at a bar?_ “So, what's been bugging you?”

 

“I've been thinking about it ever since you showed me the video.” Locus said, quietly, looking at Felix with large vulnerable eyes.

 

“Video? We hadn't been watching any movies together.”

 

“No. I meant that video of David's. When... When we had sex in exchange for me staying at your place.” Locus said, blinking at the empty glass. He exchanged it for the third and the last one, looking at Felix again.

 

“What, are you upset about that?” Felix had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. “That wasn't the first time we'd had sex, you know? Besides, you _liked_ it.”

 

“No, it's not that. I would not blame you for something I agreed to.”

 

“That's right, you _shouldn't_. I was offering you a favour in exchange for one. _And_ you came _twice_.” Felix gestured dismissively, still feeling the need to defend himself. “You said I was good, I remember that.“

 

“I know. I did. As I said, I agreed to it.”

 

“So. Wait. You were talking about some movie?” Felix's eyes narrowed in confusion.

 

“Not a movie.” The corner of Locus' lips twitched a little, but settled down into a downward curve. “It was a... sex video of David's. How did you come across it?”

 

“Oh, a friend sent it to me. Don't get me wrong, I was really surprised to know it was him, too.” Felix shrugged, glad that at least this was what Locus was thinking about.

 

“I see.” Locus lowered his gaze and finished the other two glasses of whiskey.

 

Felix raised an eyebrow, watching as it went down. _Does he know that I also banged Hargrove, and that there are videos of me on that channel? ...Doesn't look like it. God, does he even watch porn?_ “So, you haven't been looking it up again, have you?”

 

“I have not.” That deep, luscious voice cracked a little. Something clicked in Felix's mind as he realised that _Wash_ was what was bugging Locus, not the porn video, or even anything about Felix himself.

 

“Must be tough, I know. Losing somebody you loved.” Felix replied soothingly, and casually nudged his cocktail over to Locus. “Want some of my drink?”

 

“...Thank you.” Locus replied. He took a sip and then just held on to it, cheeks entirely red and smelling of whiskey. He exhaled deeply and slumped back into his seat, resting both arms on the sofa.

 

Felix wasn't exactly sure what to do with this posture, so he leaned back, into Locus' arm. The other man didn't move an inch – he was probably drunk enough to finally relax.

 

They looked at each other. Felix's sympathetic and encouraging gaze caused the furrows of Locus' brows to smooth out, only to be followed by an unspeakably deep sorrow in those soulful eyes.

 

Felix put a hand on Locus' thigh and patted him gently, platonically. “Seriously, Locus. You'll feel better if you let it out.”

  
“I... suppose so.” Locus' speech was getting slower, it seemed, as he took another sip of the cocktail and half of it disappeared from the glass.

 

Felix found himself, again, observing the other man's sheer bulk, admiring just how much alcohol he could keep drinking. His own head was still feeling too light for any more drink.

 

“Truth is, we were already drifting apart by the time I met you. He didn't seem to have time for anything. Maybe, in hindsight, it was indeed my fault.”

 

Felix's eyes widened. The fact that Locus blamed himself at all for what happened was news to him. “Dude, how is that your fault? If I was him, I'd be on you all day.”

 

“You would?” Locus sounded – and looked – genuinely surprised.

 

“Sure.” Felix licked his lips quickly and smiled. “Of _course_ I would.”

 

Locus stayed very still, and suddenly pulled away. He put the half-empty glass of cocktail on the table, and rested his elbows against the table once more, shoulders still slumped.

 

 _Fuck_ , Felix thought. _This is having the opposite effect. Ugh, he's more of an emotional drunk than I thought... Wait. But why divorce Wash if he's going to fuck around himself? It's not just the position, now, is it? That's just a cover – nobody really believes that shit._ “...Locus. Locs?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“So, if you liked him that much, why did you divorce him?” Felix asked, putting a hand on Locus' shoulder, comforting again.

 

Locus looked at him with sad, sad eyes. “I... wanted him to apologise. To do anything to show that he still cared. He burnt all bridges, instead.”  
  
“God, what an asshole.” Felix murmured, out of reflex by now. He wasn't even sure if that was what Locus wanted to hear, but it seemed like the right thing to say. “Neglect your husband, and then just cut off ties?”

 

“It wasn't all his fault.” Locus said. “The man in the video, and the sudden move to Armonia... There was something going on. I didn't know what; I wish I had asked.”

 

“We all have our regrets. That's life, Locs.”

 

“I... suppose so. ...Aren't you and David still on good terms? You've said something about that before.”

 

_Wait, so, he doesn't know that I'm still banging Wash, does he? I mean, he never asks where I go, and I don't tell him..._

 

“Ah? Yeah, I mean, we're friends. He said he'd help me when I lost my job, but you know, it's just a vague promise, like what friends do.”

 

“I don't suppose you are still–?”

  
“Hm?” Felix pretended to not know what Locus was going to ask. _I can't encourage him to get back with Wash now._ _God, imagine how he'd feel if he knows that I'm still fucking his ex._ He squeezed Locus' shoulder instead, to show that he cared. “Sorry, what? I'm a little bit buzzed right now, and the music's kinda distracting.”

 

“–Never mind. How is David doing?”

 

“Oh, he's the usual. Meets me once in a while, then goes missing forever.” Which was, technically, the truth. Felix wanted to roll his eyes when he thought of how Wash seemed to like him but kept him at such a great distance. “He was really mad at me, though, and I think he's _still_ mad at you. Not a great idea to go chatting him up right now –”

 

Locus nodded, quietly. “You're right. I just wanted to know if he's... well. That's all.”

 

“Wow, I mean, Locs...”

 

“Sam.” Locus said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“– You may call me Sam.”

 

“Sam.” Felix suppressed a laughter at the commonness of that name for a brief moment before concentrating, instead, on trying to make the other man feel better. “Alright, that'll take some getting used to. Sam – I mean, think about it. Sometimes, what's done cannot be undone. What truly matters, then, is learning from our past mistakes and not making them in the future, hm?”

 

“...You're right.” Sam nodded, and closed his eyes for a moment before resting his head on his clasped hands. “– Is Felix your real name?”  


“No.” _Does it matter?_ “Isaac's on my birth certificate, but I'd rather go by Felix when it comes to meeting new people. Sounds so much better. I've used that nickname for _years_ now.”

 

“Isaac.” Locus – _Sam_ – nodded. “I will call you Felix, then. I just... thought...”

 

Felix raised an eyebrow.

 

“I was just wondering. You don't have to call me Sam if you can't get used to it.”

 

“Sure. I'll go with Locs, then.” _Like Fishsticks and Sharkface..._ Felix thought. _And Wash. Gotta collect all the freaks. Good to know that he's got a human side, though. Sam's a really normal name._ “It's just that I've known you as Locs for so long, you know? You will always be Locus to me.”

 

“I understand.”

 

Felix looked at Locus and patted him on the back comfortingly, trying to decide what to do now. The other man didn't look like he was in the mood to get laid anytime soon, no matter how much support Felix poured in, and he didn't particularly want to sit in a bar with Locus The Emotional Drunk for the rest of the night, either. Hopefully, Locus would be able to fall asleep back home. “Hey, Locs? You wanna go back and rest?”

 

“Oh. It's too late for the last train.” Locus looked at his watch and nodded. “...Let us go, then.”

 

 _Let us go, then, you and I, as the deep of the night stretches out against the sky_ – _Wow, I should become a poet._ Felix stood up. “Mhm.”

 

Felix was feeling surer on his feet already, but Locus was slightly wobbly then.

 

With a smile, he extended his hand. Locus looked at it in confusion, and did the same in return. Felix let out a loud, carefree laughter, and took that large, gentle hand in his own.

 

They made it to the front of the bar when Felix remembered something crucial.

 

“Oh, wait. I gotta pay.” Felix sighed, heading over to the bar and reaching for his wallet with the other hand. He let go, and watched from the corner of his eyes as Locus wandered outside into the cool night, still slightly wobbly. When the transaction was done and Felix gave his most charming smile to the bartender again, he went outside and joined his fellow companion on the streets.

 

“...This was the place where we met. I called for the cab here after what we did... In the alley.” Locus said, suddenly.

 

“Yeah. I still remember how your cologne smelled.” He remembered it like a package: Locus, standing there at the back alley, waiting for himself to come close. _The cologne was saccharine. Glad you don't use it anymore._ “And _god_ , I could still feel you for days afterwards. I don't usually meet people for the second time, you know, but you were really an exception that was worth it. It's all come full circle, huh?”

 

“It has, indeed.”

 

They smiled at each other, before Felix's gaze went back onto the road.

 

“Oh, look! Now I don't have to call for one.” Felix waved at an available cab as it drove past.

 

“How fortunate.” The smile was apparent even in Locus' voice.

 

It stopped, and Felix opened the door for Locus, waited for him to get in, and shut it for him before going for the front seat, the way a true gentleman would.

 

Their eyes met in the rear-view mirror, and Felix smiled as he saw the most tender look in the other man's eyes. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he thought he liked to believe that Locus was seeing him anew, fresh and in a better, brighter light this time around.  
  
*

 

As it turned out, Locus being wrapped up in his own blankets gave Felix a reliable separation in bed – partially to his disappointment, because when Felix made the offer, he was hoping that at some point both of them would cave in the the feeling of mutual attraction and horniness, and yet partially to his relief, because there was always a good chance that it would just be he himself lying awake in sexual frustration.

 

Fortunately for both of them, Felix's imagination didn't really take much of a leap when they both lay there, rolled up in separate sheets, Locus snoring quietly and peacefully on his side of the bed while Felix flipped on his side, too, and actually felt knackered enough to sleep.

 

 _Wow, it's been a while since anybody's stayed the night in my bed._ Felix thought, rolling back on his back lazily as the snoring woke him up again, in the middle of the night. _Christ's sake. Does he only snore when he's drunk, or is it just on my bed? He usually doesn't, too. Maybe he's just used to sleeping on the floor._

 

 _Goddamnit, he's huge._ Felix realised, when Locus turned over and it felt like a giant was tossing him over in a salad bowl. Not only that, Felix didn't have very long limbs, and yet he felt squished on his side of the bed, as if he was going to fall off.

 

It wasn't as if Locus was close enough to him or anything, so he decided to let it rest and try to tune him out.

 

Felix opened his eyes again, when it was morning, to the sound of kitchen appliances, and the smell of breakfast. It made his stomach growl, and he tottered over, looking at Locus curiously when the other man gave him a small, cautious smile.

 

“Hey.” Felix said, casually, as he sat by the dining table. “How's it going? Are you feeling better?”

 

“I'm fine.” Locus replied, taking a sip of a drink and looking at Felix with another smile. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Thank you for the drinks last night.”

 

Felix shrugged. “It's no big deal, man. Are you making breakfast?”

 

“Yes.” Locus replied. He rubbed his eyes a little, and flipped the eggs in the pan.

 

“Dude, how many eggs have you got there?”

 

“Some of these are for you. ...If you want them.” Locus replied.

 

“Thanks, babe.” Felix looked up. He just realised that Locus didn't keep the eggs in the fridge – he practically consumed half a dozen a day, so there was no need to. Was that how Locus kept his bulk?

 

“I'll be going to the gym later, so you can have some time to yourself.” Locus said, carefully, as if he was trying to ignore what Felix had just said, even as a joke.

 

“Wow, you don't have a hangover?” Felix crossed his legs languidly and rested his elbow on the table.

 

“I do,” Locus replied.

 

“Then you should rest. The workout can surely wait,” Felix said, looking at him.

 

“I should be fine after this.” Locus hesitated. He put one more egg, sunny side up, onto the plate and gave it to Felix.

 

Felix didn't like it when the eggs were only partially cooked, but he observed Locus' shirt stretching, and how his back muscles seemed to ripple as he cracked the eggs. “Y'know, it's amazing how you stick to that routine.”

 

“I am open to having a gym partner, if you want to start.” Locus looked at him with a smile as he put the last egg onto the plate and set the pan into the sink.

 

“Oh, no. Me? _Nah_.” Felix had to laugh. He got up and made some tea, looking at Locus as he asked, “Black tea with sugar?”

 

Locus simply nodded, as he set his plate on the table. “Would you like more food? Toast? A hot dog?”

 

“No thanks. I heard the portions are huge in the Empire, but that's a _lot_ of food.” Felix said, looking at the contents of Locus' plate. Two slices of toast, two hot dogs, and four fried eggs, yolk still runny. The only thing that was missing was cheese, but Felix supposed that cheese was too expensive for Locus right then, in Armonia. “Breakfast kinda makes me want to vomit, actually–”

 

“Oh?” Locus paused, and looked at Felix's plate awkwardly.

 

“But I mean, two eggs are just fine, really.” Felix gestured with an air of casual friendliness. “It's just perfect for tea. Now, if I'm having toast, I'll have coffee– I'm not a barbarian, _hah_.”

 

“...Right.” Locus nodded again, as if he didn't quite understand what Felix was trying to say.

 

To be fair, neither did Felix. As far as he was concerned, people from the Empire probably had eggs and bacon for breakfast, burgers for lunch, and a big ol' steak for dinner alongside a huge armament plan. He couldn't say that, of course; not to somebody from the Empire. They would think him ignorant, when he knew perfectly just what they were about.

 

They looked at each other and began to eat in peace and quiet, Felix reaching for the tea when it was ready. Had Locus always eaten that while he was staying there? Felix didn't notice; he was usually awake far too late, and the impression that Locus gave him was that he didn't even seem to have any breakfast,which was, obviously, wrong.

 

“Mm.” Felix poured soy sauce liberally on the egg whites, after the yolk ran down the eggs and settled onto the plate. “You know, Locs, I realised something.”  
  
Locus raised both eyebrows at him, pausing for a moment with his fork still in his mouth.

 

“Well.” Felix waved his fork in the air as he waited for his thought to complete. “You know how sometimes you don't even know that somebody has been carrying that burden around with him, because we're all different people with different lives and can't see in each other's heads?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Yeah, I was just thinking about that. It's like the Buddhists say, we're all interconnected somehow.” Felix smiled sheepishly, when he realised that his Deep Reveal was nowhere near terribly deep nor as eloquent as he'd wanted it to be. Somebody like Locus, or even Wash, would probably not take it seriously.

 

“I... see.”

 

Locus' response confirmed his realisation that he probably just looked like a fool to Locus. Felix huffed and pouted, cutting the egg whites apart with annoyance, and scarfed them down unceremoniously.

 

“...Did I do anything wrong?” Locus asked.

 

Felix sighed, taking a sip of tea and standing up indignantly, causing the chair to make a rough sound against the mat. “Forget what I said. It's probably like, really trivial, huh?”

 

“I didn't mean for it to come across as trivial. You gave me something to think about. I just... Didn't know what to say to that.”

 

 _Really?_ Felix thought, mildly annoyed. _Then you're more boring than I thought you were._ He smiled brightly, instead. “Ah well. At least you're not thinking, what kinda dumb shit this moron is talking about, huh?”

 

“I wouldn't.” Locus' reply was resolute.

 

“Good.” Felix nodded in satisfaction, though he suddenly felt like he had to explain why he'd reacted the way he did. “I hate it when people don't take me seriously just because I'm not a university graduate, y'know? Happens all the time.”

 

“Why don't you go back to study?”  
  
“Huh? That's just not how things are done here. The universities won't accept me when there are better candidates, fresher and younger ones, out there. Well, the good ones, anyway. When you're this age, you've got to have a lot of money to even _look_ at a uni, you know?”

 

Locus stared at him blankly, and Felix realised that it was probably, again, very different in the Empire. Locus wasn't going to understand until he explained himself blue in the face, because they just had such different backgrounds. “Perhaps you could take out a loan.”

 

“There's age restrictions. My time has passed.” Felix shrugged. “Plus, school's boring as fuck.”

 

“So is work.” Locus said, gathering the plates together and stacking them in the sink to wash. “That is life.”

 

Felix rolled his eyes, since he knew that Locus wasn't looking. Didn't he already have a conversation like that with Wash before? It made sense that the both of _them_ – Locus and Wash– would marry each other. Neither of them understood just how it made him want to claw his eyes out when boredom hit; how antsy it made him in his own skin.

 

_Of course not. They would just dismiss it and treat me like a child. Because that's what they think they are; adults._

 

He let out a laugh, aware of how absurd it sounded to people like that. Still, he had a role to play. Felix, the cheerful, and perhaps somewhat naive. He had to pretend that every single odd wasn't stacked against him the moment he was born, because of the way he was, because of the society he was born in. He had to pretend that fitting in was something that should be taken for granted, and that trying to pretend he was somebody else entirely wasn't some kind of self-denial that killed his soul, bit by bit, on a daily basis. “Yeah, you're right. Maybe someday I'll just win the lottery or something.”

 

_I don't even buy lottery._

 

“Anyway, if you're gonna go out, mind helping me get some greens? I'm gonna have ramen later... You don't mind if I use the eggs, right?”  
  
“I do not mind.” Locus replied, quietly. He looked at Felix, eyes filled with gentle sympathy. “What sort of greens would you like?”

 

This almost made Felix reel in surprise, as he hadn't been expecting anything but harsh judgment in the other man's face. He felt himself softening a little. “Oh, cabbage or lettuce. I'd kill for some kimchi, though.”

 

Locus nodded, stroking his chin. “Will do.”

 

*

 

The next week passed by like a sort of a dream; a haze. Locus continued with his usual self; Felix found a bit of this and that to talk about, but it was almost as if they both took turns to initiate conversation. The other man seemed to have a very even temperament.

 

“You know,” Felix said, “You had no problems sleeping in my bed the other day. Why aren't you doing that anymore? I mean, I don't mind having the bed to myself, but it's almost like you're punishing yourself for Wash or something.”

 

“Punishing myself?” Locus turned to look at him, startled.

 

“Exactly. It's like you think you don't deserve to have comfort or something. Or did you not share a bed with Wash, too?”

 

“W- We were married.” Locus replied, hastily.

 

“So, what, you only sleep in the same bed when you're married?” Felix asked. “It's not like we need to have sex to sleep in the same bed – it's just that there's one bed, and it won't do to have a guest sleep on the floor. Especially since you're paying half the rent. If my parents knew that's how I treat my guest, I wouldn't hear the end of it. They'd be shocked!”

 

“Would it make you feel better if I slept in your bed?” Locus still seemed bewildered at what Felix was suggesting, even though it wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed.

 

Felix looked at him like it was the weirdest question in the world. “That's such a strange question. But yeah, I mean, sure! You know how we Armonians are. It's like, a guest's comfort is our priority.”

 

Or so his parents would have said. Felix personally didn't give a damn, but if Locus was going to get paid some time soon, it wasn't exactly against Felix's interests to keep him there as long as he was able to.

 

“...Plus, you always look so tired. It won't do if you didn't get a good night's sleep when you're going to work.” Felix said, looking at Locus carefully.

 

Was Locus' cheeks turning red? Felix found it hard to tell with that skin colour, from across the room. He set his phone down, and went up to him, to study him better.

 

“Or are you uncomfortable with me being in the same bed as you? Like I said, it doesn't have to be sexual. I won't cross your side of the bed.” He asked, carefully, putting his hand on Locus' shoulder.

 

Locus stiffened slightly, and shook his head.

 

“Well, then.” Felix smiled, letting go. “I'll move your stuff onto my bed, then.”

 

*

 

The lack of progression with Locus was frustrating, for a lack of words. Felix could hardly believe that this was the same guy who took him bareback at the back of an alleyway, or the one that manipulated him into having a threesome with Wash. All he could think of, as he locked himself in the bathroom and masturbated furiously, were past instances of Locus fucking him – and having this exact same man, sharing a bed with him, was driving him mad.

 

At least he was paying him.

 

Felix looked through the papers, circling the ads that looked easy to get. “Walk-in interviews or call us at...” Felix could do those kinds of jobs, usually. Though he preferred to call, and often he'd get the answer that the job's already taken halfway in the day. Job searching had to begin in the morning, and he wasn't ready for it.

 

Just as Felix was brooding from the lack of desired response, Wash finally seemed to have returned from his trip overseas. He wondered if Locus often went on these trips with Wash, or if Wash just went by himself. He pictured, amused, Locus staying at home like a housewife, waiting for the proverbial husband to return and not stray.

 

 _You never know what kind of people you're really married to, I guess._ Felix smirked, amused. _If one of them was cheating on me, sure I'd be mad, amd damn straight I'd get even like Wash did._

 

Not that they were dating, of course.

 

Not that Felix wasn't trying, either. He supposed that he could lead a relatively contented life just like that, keeping Locus and Wash both on the side – if only Wash would be there more often, and if only Locus was actually open to having sex.

 

He wanted to be closer to them both – even as a part of himself despised them both for being so pathetic.

 

“Hey, Wash,” He replied lazily, one hand cupping his chin as he laid on his front in the middle of the bed. “Had a good trip?”

 

“It was fine.” Wash seemed to have second thoughts as he added, “I need your opinion on something.”

 

“Anytime for you, Wash.” Felix smirked, picturing his own suave face bearing a handsome smile as he replied smoothly for Wash, proverbial damsel in distress. “You wanna meet up?”

 

“I'm sorry, I just got back and things are quite hectic.”

 

“Bummer.” Felix pouted as he watched the chance of Wash potentially relieving his frustration fly by.

 

“I'll make it up to you later.”

 

Felix could hear it in Wash's no-nonsense voice, clear and bland yet a little soft, and he smiled as he rolled over onto his back and replied, “You'd better. You've been gone a long time.”

 

“Two weeks isn't a long time.”  
  
“Well, I missed you.” Felix added a winking smiley. _God, he'll probably like that._

 

“We will meet soon. Promise.”  
  
Felix supposed that that was Wash's way of saying that he was missed, too – Wash had a way of making things happen, and sometimes things happening were much more important than redundant sentiments. He liked Wash for that reason. “Excellente. So... You wanna talk about your little issue? Over text?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Felix waited a long time as Wash replied, tabbing out to play the tower defense game on his phone in the meantime. Doing that simply reminded him of the time Locus' dick was buried deep inside him as he played that – he felt his boner rise slowly, but didn't want to distract himself until Wash's issue was resolved. In the meantime, he savoured the memory and the feeling of casual arousal, smirking as he thought of how Wash would react to this indecency, if only he knew.

 

“To start from the beginning, this was many years back, when Locus and I had just gotten married against the wishes of my family, and it was a really tense time. I had just gotten my driver's license. What happened had happened at an incredibly inopportune time.” Wash must have decided to break it up into paragraphs to save Felix's attention span. “Long story short, I crashed a car into somebody else's.”

 

“Oh?” Felix was surprised. “You seem like the kind to drive way below speed limit.”

 

“I _was_ going at speed limit. I just have bad luck with cars.” Wash's response was quick. Felix figured that it was why Locus drove and Wash didn't.

“So, what happened? Were you hurt?”

 

“I was okay. The people I hit, not so much. Either way, I crashed into it. And I met the victim of the car crash when I was on vacation. We talked. He was... quiet, but I heard he's working in Armonia now, so I hope I can make it up to him somehow.”

 

“Really?” Felix wanted to laugh when he read that. “What are you planning to do?”

 

“Here's the thing: I don't know. He admitted that he was still angry. That he had been trying to track me down.” Wash paused, for quite a long time. Felix distracted himself with thinking about Wash's ass as he waited, reaching down to touch himself slowly. The very idea of having to compensate for a wrong was very strange to Felix, of course.

 

“I never thought you'd talk to your stalker out of your own choice.” Felix smirked. “Even I've gotta admit that it's admirable.”

 

“...Well, we did almost go to court, as there was another casualty besides him. My father... bought out the judge and we settled it out of court.” Wash must have felt guilty about that, Felix thought. It definitely had to do with how Wash's father handled it. Wash seemed like the sort of person who would stay to get his victims help instead of driving away, which Felix thought was dumb. “I think he knew that this was unfair, but he had no choice but to accept because he needed the money for medical bills. We paid for his medical bills, and my father sent me here to work instead.”

 

“Was Locus with you at that time? I think he'd have felt bad about it, too.” Felix tried to think of something to reply that didn't have to do with his boner.

 

“He wasn't, but he knew.”  
  
Felix pictured young Washington, eyes still wide and bright from the optimism of being in love and freshly married, carefully confiding in his partner. It almost made him sentimental, but he reminded himself that Wash and Locus were no longer an item, and that Locus was sleeping in _his_ bed now. “Did he know about Hargrove, too? I mean, I'm still wondering why you and Hargrove were even a thing.”

 

“He didn't, but what Hargrove and I did was purely business. I don't think Locus will ever know. We're not talking anymore. The last time we did, he said that he was renting an apartment with a friend.”

 

Felix remembered Locus' eyes when he saw the video of Wash being banged by Hargrove. _Oh, he knows alright. He doesn't even blame you for it. Must be love._ “Yeah, he moved to my place. Just showed up one day with booze and all that. I was like, 'Hmm, really? After all you've done to Wash and I?' But then he offered to help with the bills, and I'm still looking for a job, you know how things are.”

 

“So he's doing fine, then. Good to know.” Felix imagined, from that reply, that Wash's eyes were filling up with sentiment, getting all misty for a moment. He smiled quietly at the idea. “Please don't tell him that I'd met this man. He'll worry.”

  
“Wait. So if you guys still care for each other, why don't you just get back together?” _And maybe we could have a threesome again._ Felix managed not to say that. “I mean, he still seems upset about you, and I'm kinda tired of having to deal with his gloomy ass all day. ”

 

“Felix, some things just can't be mended once they're broken. Relationships are like that. Maybe you'll understand someday.”

 

Felix wanted to laugh. He didn't _want_ to understand something so completely asinine; it made absolutely zero sense to him as to why people couldn't just act rationally and have sweet, glorious sex while doing so. “Pfft sure, when cows fly. So tell me about that guy you met. Is he hot?”

 

“What? Felix...” He _did_ laugh at that response.

 

“I mean, seriously. I can picture it now. Wash and some handsome guy that he'd crashed into.” Felix's fingers practically flew across the screen as he typed maniacally. “'Oh, Wash! I misjudged you. I was holding a grudge, but no more.' 'Oh! Guy I crashed into! I was still hurting from a divorce, but now that I've met you, I think I can love again!' Please tell me he's hot. And gay.”

 

“...I did kill his partner, who was a man. They weren't wedded by law, but... I guess he's at least interested in men.”

 

“Ohhhhhhhhh!” Felix had to put his phone aside for a moment as he curled over in laughter, erection forgotten and going down, now. “This is too good to be true.”

 

“It's not going to happen.”

 

“It happens all the time!”

 

“What?! When?”

 

“I don't know, TV or something.” Felix hadn't even watched TV in a while. He didn't even own a TV. Though, when he got a DVD player and maybe a job, he was going to. “Alright, so is that what you wanted to talk about? Like, you want to get in his good books?”

 

“That's not why I wanted to make amends.” He could hear Wash's long-suffering sigh over text, which was _something_. “He said he wasn't looking for money, so I didn't give him any. I think he's lonely.”

 

“So keep him company.” Felix shrugged. He was convinced that this was going to be good. If anything, he was curious about what the other man looked like right then. Hopefully nothing like Hargrove. “Buy him drinks and smokes. Then offer up your heart and soul – and of course, your ass.”

 

“Fuck off. It was a serious question.”

 

“I was just joking, dude. No need to get so upset.” Felix wondered why Wash was even asking him about this. He probably didn't have many friends. Normal ones, at least. Felix was probably the most normal friend he was ever going to get. “But yeah, I was serious about that. If he's lonely, give him what he needs. Company.”  
  


“Yeah. It's such a bad time, though. I mean, after a divorce...” Wash waited for a moment. “Besides, perhaps he's still thinking of revenge.”

 

“Call the police or something. I'm sure they'll help.” Felix wondered if he'd become Aunt Agony for Wash. He wasn't exactly a repository of sage advice and emotional comfort. Not for people he wasn't trying to get into the pants of, anyway, and not for long. _Wash likely doesn't want to, though._

 

“Somebody like him needs to know he doesn't need to do this anymore. He reminded me a bit of you, Felix. I thought perhaps you'd give me some insight.”

 

“Which I did.”

 

“...True. Okay, I won't bother you anymore.”

 

“Let me know how it works out.” Felix grinned. He needed his entertainment. As second thought, he added, “Stay safe, Wash.”

 

“Don't worry. I will.”

 

Felix didn't reply. His eyes widened as he just remembered that Locus cared about Wash, but wasn't going to ever get back in Wash's good books. This could work to his favour.

 

He smiled brightly as an idea came to him. _I am a fucking genius._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Nine for helping to work out the kinks, and for the Sargington chat for helping to work out the details of the car crash.


End file.
